


Change the Base

by Abyssinian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wounded Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: Set after S07E08Steve comes to Danny after the Winter Formal.





	Change the Base

Exactly five minutes after Grace had said good night to Danny there was a soft knock on the front door. There was pretty much only one person that could be at the door and he opened it for his partner.  
“Come in.”  
Danny led them into the living room, but Steve grabbed his wrist before he could sit down and he turned to face him with an expectant look.  
“I changed my mind.”  
“About?”  
“The base.”  
The detective’s confusion deepened, not following the conversation. “What?” He searched the taller man’s features. “You’re not making any sense.”  
Steve closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. “I changed my mind about the kiss.”  
Danny’s eyebrows shot up. “You want me to kiss you?”  
The commander’s hand slipped from Danny’s arm and he stepped back as if burned. The shorter man followed and grabbed his arm instead to stop him.  
“Why?”  
“I…” He looked down, embarrassed. “I wanted to before, but not…in front of everyone.” He shook his head slightly. “But you didn’t mean it.” He added quietly.  
“I did. Not necessarily that we should do it right there. But I meant that it was your choice.” Danny watched him carefully and openly.  
“I…uh.”  
“Babe, I’m offering. I’m your best friend, that won’t change. Ever.”  
Steve stepped closer, for once unsure of himself. He slowly lowered his head until his temple was lightly pressed to Danny’s. “I don’t…”  
The detective finished the movement by tilting his head into Steve’s until his lips brushed the corner of his mouth. It wasn’t really a kiss yet, but Danny wanted to let his best friend choose how far he wanted to take this. Steve had stilled at the gentle touch. His lips had parted for a deep breath.  
“Do you call that a kiss?” He whispered breathlessly.  
Danny grinned a little. “No, an invitation.” He answered just as quietly.  
The commander leant further into him and slotted their lips together properly in a chaste kiss. He took another deep breath and did it again, when Danny pressed up against him. Steve parted his lips slightly, but didn’t deepen the kiss. The exchange only lasted about a minute, before they leant apart again and the detective searched his face.  
“You okay now?”  
“Yeah. Thank you.”

As it was with Five-0, it didn’t take long for Steve to be in need of rescuing and for Danny to safe him at the last second. They were both covered in dirt and blood. Danny had finished his report before going to the locker room to shower, while Steve had the second they had been back at the palace.  
The detective toweled himself off and put fresh underwear and trousers on. He redid his hair and was about to put his shirt on, when two strong arms circled his shoulders and pulled his back against a solidly muscled chest.  
“Hey babe.”  
Steve slowly turned him around, his hands sliding up to his neck. He studied the shorter man’s features and he nodded almost imperceptibly. The commander kissed him.  
“Thank you.” Steve whispered.  
“Anytime.”

It kept happening. Steve would come to him, they would kiss, Steve would thank him and go. One of those days Chin came to the detective’s office and sat down opposite him.  
“Why wouldn’t you tell us?”  
“Excuse me?” Danny looked at him in slight confusion.  
“You and Steve.”  
He frowned at the other man. “What about us?”  
“Since when have you been a couple?”  
“We’re not.” Danny answered evenly.  
“Danny, I saw you two kissing.”  
“It’s not like that.” He shook his head lightly.  
Chin regarded him for a few more seconds, then nodded. “Okay.”

The next time they were at Steve’s house after three grueling days solving a particularly brutal murder. They had eaten and were now sitting on the beach with beers. Steve put his empty bottle aside and turned to face the shorter man. He lifted his hand to Danny’s cheek, to communicate his intention to kiss him and like always received the merest nod. Unlike the others, this kiss stretched out and continued long after the ones before had ended. It had never been more than gentle kisses, lips moving against each other. Today Danny deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and ended up on his back in the sand with one Navy SEAL half on top of him.  
Very gently the detective slowed the kiss down and separated their lips. He looked up at Steve, searching the other man’s face. “I’m here for you.” He whispered and Steve sank down to rest his head on his chest.  
“Thank you.” He said barely audible.  
They laid there for a long time, before the chill of nightfall made Danny push at his best friend to get them both up to go back to the house and for him to go home.

After the current kiss Steve dove in a few more times to peck the blonde’s lips, just as Kono walked by, who later knocked on Steve’s office door and came in when he waved at her.  
“Uhm, so you and Danny?” She asked a little hesitantly.  
He lifted an eyebrow in question. “What about us?”  
“You’re dating now?”  
His eyebrows knitted together. “No.”  
“Okay.” The younger woman looked a little confused. “Sorry, to disturb you, boss.”  
“No problem.”

Later that day, Chin was still inputting some data at the computer table, when his cousin stepped up to him. Their bosses had already left for the day.  
“Why would they deny being together?” Kono asked conversationally, just as Lou came into the room.  
Chin needed a few seconds to get what she was talking about, then turned his head towards her.  
“I don’t know. I asked Danny before, but he said it wasn’t like that.”  
“What are we talking about?”  
“Danny and Steve dating.” The woman answered him.  
The big man frowned. “They are?”  
“Well, they’re denying it. So according to them, they aren’t.”  
“But?”  
“We’ve both seen them kissing.”  
“Maybe it’s a friends with benefits thing?” The captain speculated.  
“I don’t think they would do something like that. Not Danny anyway.” Kono said.  
“I don’t think Steve would do it anymore either. Not with Danny, at least.” Chin voiced.

It had been almost a year since they started kissing, when Danny got shot. Not life threatening, but he had lost a lot of blood and he’d needed surgery to remove the bullet. He was still in and out from the anesthesia and only vaguely noticed what was going on around him. He’d gotten a glimpse of his daughter’s long brown hair, where her head rested on the mattress beside his arm and another time he recognized Kamekona’s form and the smell of food, he must have brought. Every time though, there was a shadow just at the edge of his vision.  
It was dark when he actually woke up properly for the first time. The detective sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He turned his head and finally saw the figure in the chair to his right clearly. Of course it was his partner hovering by his side, never leaving, when everyone else had gone for the night. Steve’s eyes snapped open, when he registered the rustle of the movement and he moved forward, grabbing onto Danny’s hand gently.  
“Hey, you.”  
“Hi.” Danny croaked back.  
“Here.” The commander held a cup of water to his lips and he sipped it carefully.  
“Thank you.”  
He put the cup back on the table and leant over Danny to brush their lips together. Danny took his hand as he was backing away. His hands slid over the taller man’s forearm a few times before he pressed his hand to his chest.  
“Did everybody leave?”  
“Yeah, kicked them out a while ago. They need rest, too.”  
“Except you…” Danny stated tiredly.  
“I didn’t want to leave you alone.”  
“Thank you.” He squeezed Steve’s hand a little and once more the commander leant forward to kiss him softly. “I can’t do this anymore.” He tightened his hold on Steve’s arm.  
“Can’t do what anymore?” Steve asked confused.  
“I love you.”  
Steve’s frown deepened. “I love you, too.” He said easily.  
“Then let me go.” Contradicting his own words he linked their fingers together.  
“Are you quitting the team?”  
“No.” The blonde lightly shook his head. “I can’t be yours and not be with you.”  
Steve changed his position from the chair to the bed. “I didn’t think you wanted that. You always pull back.”  
“And you thank me.” Danny stared into his friend’s eyes.  
“Because you indulge me.”  
“I’m not just indulging you. You think I would keep kissing you, if I was merely letting you have your way?”  
“No. I’m sorry.” Steve tried to pull his hand away, but Danny didn’t let go yet.  
“I’m tired. Just stay, okay.”  
“Yeah.”

It took Danny a while to heal. He’d been in the hospital a couple of days and he was off duty for another week and a half. He was bored after two days. The team had a case and his kids had school, so he was alone. Steve had been at the hospital and taken him home, but he hadn’t been back since and Danny was miserable, because he’d practically told him to. He wasn’t allowed to drive yet and naturally his friend had taken his car. At least that hadn’t changed. But it also meant he couldn’t just drive over to Steve’s house.  
“Can you pick me up after work?” He asked as soon as the commander picked up.  
“Yeah, sure. See you then.”  
Danny sighed. He hadn’t seen the SEAL in five days and it started to wear on him. Not talking to his best friend. He waited sitting on his front step in the warm evening sun. When the Camaro stopped in his driveway, he carefully got up and into his car.  
“Where do you wanna go?”  
“Your place.”  
Steve nodded and put the car back on the road. For some reason he couldn’t read Danny’s mood today, so they drove in silence, since his partner apparently didn’t have anything to rant about either. The detective walked through the house and situated himself on one of the deck chairs on the lanai. Steve brought some drinks from the kitchen and sat down beside him for a long while, waiting for him to say whatever it was he had to say. Danny groaned when he tried to sit up and turn towards his best friend.  
“You okay?” The commander sat up as well and leant over to him, but refrained from touching him.  
“Yeah, just give me a sec.” He held his left side, where his wound was healing.  
Carefully he stood and Steve mirrored him. “Come here.” His left hand came up to his cheek and Danny guided his face down to kiss him deeply. McGarrett put his arms around him gently, not to agitate the wound. Long minutes later he carefully disconnected their lips.  
“I want to be with you.” Steve whispered against Danny’s temple. “I want it all.”  
The detective nodded against him. “Okay.” He winced then and tightened his hand on Steve’s neck for support.  
“Hey. What is it?”  
“I need to lie down.”  
“Here?”  
“Bed.”  
“That was easy.” The commander said with a smirk.  
“Animal.” The shorter man responded without heat.  
They slowly made it through the house to his bedroom. Danny shed his jeans and lay down. Steve watched him and sighed.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“Pizza okay?”  
“Sure.” He scratched through his stubble. “No pineapple.”  
“Come on Danno. Be adventurous.”  
“I got shot. That’s enough.”  
“Fine.” Steve turned to leave to place the order.  
“No fruit on pizza.” He yelled after his partner.  
The commander leant back in. “So no tomatoes for you.”  
“What?”  
“You said no fruit.”  
He sighed. “Don’t be an asshole.”  
“I love you, too.”  
With those words he vanished and the detective closed his eyes. He hadn’t done much today, but was still exhausted and dosed off. He was woken by the dip of the mattress and soft lips on his own.  
“Dinner is here.” Steve told him quietly.  
Danny tried to sit up, but winced half way and sank back down.  
“Easy Danno.”  
Danny tried again, slower this time and aided by the SEAL, until he sat upright against the headboard.  
“What are your rules for eating in bed?”  
“Usually I’m against it, but these are special circumstances, so I’ll make an exception.”  
“I can get up…” The detective tried.  
“You stay put.”  
After dinner in bed Danny had scooted down again, lying on his back. Steve took it upon himself to crawl over his partner on all fours, so he wasn’t putting any weight on him.  
“Hi.” The detective greeted him as they came face to face.  
Steve leant down to slot their lips together, engaging him in a drawn out kiss. He was incredibly gentle, something Danny wouldn’t have thought knowing him as well as he did. At least not when he wanted something. Still, he was very careful not to put any pressure on his upper body and kept the kissing slow, as to not lose himself and hurt his partner accidentally.  
“Hey, babe.” The detective lay one hand on Steve’s cheek. “Lie down.”  
The taller man frowned slightly, but did as he was asked and lay down on his side facing him. He pressed a firm kiss to Danny’s cloth covered shoulder. “You okay?”  
He nodded. “Just want you to be comfortable.” He sighed. “And as nice as this is, I’m getting really tired.” His eyes closed for a second, then stared back into Steve’s ocean eyes. “You don’t have to stay with me. It’s still early.”  
“I want to.”  
Danny smiled and leant as far toward him as he could without moving the rest of his body. Steve bridged the rest of the way to kiss Danny for another minute, before he lay down again, still on his side watching him. The shorter man fell asleep with Steve’s hand on his chest stroking lazy soothing patterns into it. It took him endless minutes to follow his partner into slumber and that was restless. But not restless enough to disturb Danny. He woke up with a drawn out groan. Slumping onto his back, he stretched. His arms swept over the empty sheets beside him, it registered to his brain foggily.  
“Danny?”  
He didn’t receive an answer, so he sat up and looked around. Danny’s jeans were still lying on the floor, which meant he couldn’t have gone far, but far enough to be out of earshot. After a short trip to the bathroom, he ventured downstairs in search of his partner.  
“Danny.”  
“Outside.” He heard the faint answer.  
To his surprise he found Kono with him.  
“Morning, boss.” She smiled knowingly.  
“What brings you here, this fine morning?”  
“Just visiting Danny. Since he wasn’t at his place, I gathered he’d be here.”  
“You gathered…”  
“Well, I was right.” She grinned this time.  
“I’m going for a swim.” He simply stated and left them on the lanai.  
On his way he heard Kono laughing quietly, before talking to Danny, but he was already far enough, that he couldn’t make out her words.  
“Are you still denying that you’re together?”  
Danny sighed and leant back in his chair. “No. Because now we are.”  
“Why weren’t you before?”  
He narrowed his eyes at her. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Sorry.” Kono glanced at the water, then turned back to him. “Is this gonna change anything for the team?”  
“No. It hasn’t before and it won’t now. What makes you think it would?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Nothing changed, Kono.”  
“I hope some things changed.” The officer offered with a smile.  
“A little.”  
They were still talking, when Steve came back from his swim and leant over his partner to kiss him in all his wet glory, which elicited a weak protest from Danny as he held him in place with a hand at the taller man’s neck.  
“Go get dressed and make me breakfast.” Danny demanded when they separated.  
“Okay. You staying for breakfast, Kono?”  
“Yeah, why not.”

“So, when are you coming back to work, Danny?”  
“Another week.”  
“That long?”  
“Yes, unlike other people I listen to my doctor and stay home and don’t do things I shouldn’t.”  
“Ouch, boss.”  
“He deserves it.”  
“I do not.” The commander protested.  
“Yes, you do, Steven.”

Later, after Kono had left they were walking along the beach. Steve had one arm around Danny’s shoulders, while Danny had his arm around his waist. The shorter man stopped them for a while to look out at the ocean, leaning his head against Steve.  
“I love you.” He said after a long moment.  
“Love you, too.” The SEAL replied with a kiss to his forehead.  
“No.” Danny shook his head against him. “I mean, I’m in love with you.”  
Instead of answering verbally Steve turned into Danny’s body and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss. It lasted for long minutes, where the shorter man’s hands came around to his lower back, pressing their bodies together. But when his partner shifted against him it sent a twinge through him from his wound.  
His hands clawed into Steve’s shirt. “Ow.” He exclaimed into the other’s lips.  
“Sorry.” The commander tried to move away, but was stopped by Danny’s hands still curled into his shirt.  
“Not your fault.” The detective sighed and uncurled his hands. “Let’s go home.” He twined their hands and tugged them into motion.


End file.
